criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Off with Their Heads
Off with Their Heads is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred seventeenth case of the game. It is the second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Europe. Plot Chief Ripley assigned Carmen and the player to protect the editor-in-chief of Pretty Fair, Annette Sommeur, during the auction of an ancient cult's manuscript. They went to the Hall of Mirrors in Versailles, where they found Annette beheaded by a guillotine. During the investigation, Ingrid informed the team that Annette was in the Louvre the previous night in an attempt to get the missing sections of the manuscript. Later, author Jacqueline Proust called the team to help with a not-so-urgent emergency. The team then found enough evidence to arrest the supervisor of the Versailles castle, Constantin Perrier, for the murder. Initially denying the crime, Constantin admitted that he had wanted to live like a king after being surrounded by the wealth of the Versailles for a long time, so he immediately killed Annette after being paid to do so by people who wanted to procure the manuscript. After refusing to tell who paid him and admitting he hid the manuscript after the murder, Constantin was sentenced by Judge Adaku to 25 years in prison. After the trial, Carmen and the player talked to Constantin again, where he said he remembered hiding the manuscript in the Louvre gardens. The two found the manuscript, which they sent to Dupont, who said that it belonged to the long-finished Promethian Cult. The duo then went to Jacqueline to get her help in decrypting the modern markings on the book. Jacqueline said that the message mentioned the day of the day after the case and the country of Germany. The author then asked for a copy of the markings so she could decrypt it further. Meanwhile, the duo investigated the Hall of Mirrors because someone was supposedly lurking in the area. After finding proof that it was photographer Grace Goude, the team interrogated her. She said that someone had paid her $100,000 to photograph them. In the boutique, the team found out it was Princess Sofia of Girona who arranged the photoshoot. Sofia said that the photoshoot would launch her career as the leader of the right-wing movement in Spain so that she could end the crisis in Europe. Given the recent murders, the team concluded that the Promethians were still active. Since they were likely to target the Oktoberfest festivities, the Bureau headed to Bierburg to offer protection. Summary Victim *'Annette Sommeur' (found decapitated by a guillotine) Murder Weapon *'Guillotine' Killer *'Constantin Perrier' Suspects WEC2GGoude.png|Grace Goude WEC2PrincessSofia.png|Sofia of Girona WEC2JProust.png|Jacqueline Proust WEC2MRobin.png|Marcel Robin WEC2CPerrier.png|Constantin Perrier Killer's Profile *The killer eats camembert. *The killer smokes. *The killer reads French philosophy. *The killer wears a black beret. *The killer wears a Fleur de Lys brooch. Crime Scenes C117S1A.png|Hall of Mirrors C117S1B.png|Antique Table C117S2A.png|Boutique C117S2B.png|Cafe Table C117S3A.png|Louvre Gardens C117S3B.png|Fountain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hall of Mirrors. (Clues: Business Card, Antique Chest, Victim’s Body; Victim identified: Annette Sommeur) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Card Details; New Suspect: Grace Goude) *Talk to Grace Goude about the victim’s photoshoot. (Prerequisite: Card Details unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Boutique) *Investigate Boutique. (Prerequisite: Grace interrogated; Clues: Champagne Bottle, Torn Cardboard) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Champagne Label) *Analyze Champagne Label. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sofia of Girona) *Ask Sofia of Girona about the champagne she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Champagne Label analyzed) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Cardboard Cut-out) *Examine Cardboard Cut-out. (New Suspect: Jacqueline Proust) *Talk to Jacqueline Proust about her autograph for the victim. (Prerequisite: Jacqueline Proust identified) *Examine Antique Chest. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Guillotine; Attribute: The killer eats camembert) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Louvre Gardens. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Luggage, Bloody Note, Faded Article) *Examine Luggage. (Result: Wig; New Suspect: Marcel Robin) *Question Marcel Robin about his Annette Sommeur wig. (Prerequisite: Wig found) *Examine Bloody Note. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads French Philosophy) *Examine Faded Article. (Result: Article Headline; New Suspect: Constantin Perrier) *Ask Constantin Perrier about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Article Headline unraveled; Profile updated: Constantin eats camembert and smokes) *Investigate Cafe Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded Coffee Cup, Clothes on Sale) *Examine Faded Coffee Cup. (Result: Coffee Cup Message) *Talk to Grace about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Coffee Cup Message unraveled; Profile updated: Grace eats camembert, smokes, and reads French philosophy) *Examine Clothes on Sale. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Magazine Cover) *Question Sofia about the “Pretty Fair” cover. (Prerequisite: Magazine Cover restored; Profile updated: Sofia eats camembert and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Jacqueline about the manuscript. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Jacqueline eats camembert, smokes, and reads French philosophy) *Investigate Fountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Silk, Locked Smartphone) *Examine Torn Silk. (Result: Silk Scarf) *Examine Silk Scarf. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00) *Talk to Marcel about the victim’s torn silk scarf. (Prerequisite: White Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Marcel reads French philosophy) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Question Constantin about his text message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked; Profile updated: Constantin reads French philosophy) *Investigate Antique Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Philosophy Book, Instant Photo) *Examine Philosophy Book. (Result: Black Fuzz) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black beret) *Examine Instant Photo. (Result: Strange Symbol) *Analyze Strange Symbol. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Fleur De Lys broche) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Europe in Crisis 2. (No stars) Europe in Crisis 2 *Question Constantin about the whereabouts of the manuscript. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis) *Investigate Louvre Gardens. (Prerequisite: Constantin interrogated; Clue: Wheelbarrow) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Locked Manuscript) *Examine Locked Manuscript. (Result: Unlocked Manuscript) *Analyze Unlocked Manuscript. (09:00:00) *Ask Jacqueline about the decryption tool. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Manuscript analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hall of Mirrors. (Available after unlocking Europe in Crisis; Clue: Cigarette Case) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (06:00:00) *See what Grace is doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Orange Substance analyzed; Reward: French Beret) *Investigate Boutique. (Prerequisite: Grace interrogated; Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Sofia’s Signature) *Question Sofia about her request for a photoshoot. (Prerequisite: Sofia’s Signature unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name is an allusion to the Queen of Hearts' quote, "Off with her head!" from Alice in Wonderland. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The "Pretty Fair" magazine and the coffee cup with the inscription "Pretty Coffee" are references to Pretty Simple. *In the "Hall of Mirrors" crime scene, a portrait of Louis XIV of France can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Europe